Middle Kid
by FanRac
Summary: Being the middle kid sucks, I knew that the moment my little brother came in to the world. Al the sudden he was the cute little kid around the house and my big sister, well she was the big help, leaving me stuck in the middle.


This is my first fic so please be nice…. ;p Like to get some feedback.

NOTE: English is not a native English language, so there might be some errors, live with it or just don't read it.

**Being the Middle Kid**

_Being the middle kid sucks, I knew that the moment my little brother came in to the world. Al the sudden he was the cute little kid around the house and my big sister, well she was the big help, leaving me stuck in the middle._

"Jamie, Jamie… wait up" Jamie turned around and gave her friend a smile. "You ready for the big game?" Lily asked "Always am, you?" Lily shrugged "I got a bad feeling"

Jamie looked at her best friend "Don't you always have a bad feeling?"

"Only when my dad is coming the watch" She said. "He always comes to watch"

"Yeah, I know, So you folks coming?" Lily looked at Jamie and could see the sadness in her chocolate brown eyes. Jamie led out a sarcastic laugh "I'm not even sure that they even know about it" Lily just nodded, silent the made the way to the hockey fields.

Jamie walked into the kitchen where her mother was making dinner. "Hey sweetie, where have you been?" Jamie rolled invisible her eyes. She had told her mom yesterday three times she had a hockey game and she didn't plan on telling her mom again. "Around, what's for dinner?"

"Charley wanted to eat macaroni with cheese" Elisa answered her daughter. Jamie sighed she hated macaroni with cheese, her mom didn't even like it, the only reason she made it, sometimes twice a week, was Charley liked it so much.

Jamie walked out the kitchens into the living room, where her father was helping her sister with her homework, not that she needed it since she aces every test she ever made.

"Hay" Jamie said not getting an acknowledgment. She didn't care and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"So I got my big ballet performance Saturday night" Kayla announced during dinner. "Well that's great honey, we should all come and watch" John, her father said. Kayla looked at Jamie, knowing she had Saturday her big game and that her parents where barely aware of her playing hockey. "Yeah" there mother agreed "We should all go like a family, what time does it start?"

Jamie looked at the clock, she had to be at Kayla's ballet school in about an hour, she had been lucky that her mom had let her go. Her team just won the hockey state championship and the honoring would be in a half hour. It took her about half an hour the get at the ballet school by bike.

"Hey don't look so worried" Jamie was snapped out of her thought by her coach. "What's up?"

Jamie forced up a smile "I kinda promised my parents that I would be on time to see my sisters ballet performance."

"Well I'm sure your parents wouldn't be mad that your late, After all you made the winner coal and don't tell anyone I told you this, but I think some scouts spot you"

_Being the middle kid sucks. Everybody who ever saw my play said I had talent, yet my parents never ever saw me play, Kayla sometimes came, but only because she felt guilty. I don't hate my parents and I'm sure they love me, it's just… I wish I could be there big girl ones or the baby around the house, but like always I'm both and neither on the same time._

"Are you coming along?" Lily asked "Where going into town to celebrate our victory" Mel filled by. Jamie thought it through looking at the clock. She was already way to late to show up at her sister's ballet performance. "Oh, come on Jamie, you deserve a good time, worry about your folks latter" Lily said to convince her.

"Okay what the heck…"

_Being the middle kid sucks, I tried being special, that was always the only thing I wanted, not just to big or to small. I wanted to be special not just below or just above, I wanted to be a wonder above wonders, but that was a dream that would never come to place. I learned pretty fast that the only way of getting some real attention in making some trouble, noting to serious normally kicking her little brother usually did the trick._

Jamie hadn't mean to get in trouble or maybe on some level she did, but not like this. She looked around the interaction room, al she knew for sure right now was that she crashed a stolen car, everything else was a big blur, what probably had to do with the fact she drank to much less night. The two police officer that had interrogate her, after she sobered up in a holding cell, had left about an hour ago but she was still sitting there, there was one officer standing before the door. She had to wait till her lawyer, or better said her father arrived.

The moment her dad walked into the room, Jamie stared to feel worse, she could she the disappointment in his eyes. She felt like she let down her hole family.

"Hi Dad" was al she could bring out.

"Jamie" her father acknowledge her and sat down across from her.

The was an uncomfortable silence for a minute or two.

"Dad?... I… I'm sorry" Jamie looked down not wanting to look her father in the eye.

"Why?" Jamie looked up confused not sure what he mend.

"Why didn't you just what we told you to do?" Jamie looked down, he was never going to get this. "We made state championship" She mumble barely look enough for her father to her.

"You made it into jail" "All this for some game?"

Jamie tried to hide the hurt she was feeling right know, why couldn't her parents ever care about a thing she was doing.

**- 4 week later - **

Jamie was laying on her bed, it had been four weeks after the accident. She still couldn't remember what happed she heard bits and peaces from the cops, and testimonies in court.

Felicia came to the idea to 'take' a car instead of walking home after they where done partying. She and Lily had broke open she first car open that they came across, Lily's father worked in a bodyshop (for cars) and she knew exactly what to do to make it work. Jamie was the only own with a driving-license so the 'pressured' her to drive. Jamie had, how drunk she was protested at first, just like Liz and Donna, but gave in when even Donna said it might be fun. They all had been wild in the car turned up the radio, singing. At the end Lily might or might not have pulled on the wheel to make the car crash, this wasn't very clear, but she couldn't tell the story anymore.

Lily was in a coma, not likely to wake up.

Jamie looked at the alarm clock on her night stand, she had to leave soon. The judge had been mild or at least that was what her father said. Instead of sending her to juvie, her father and convince him some alternative, some lock down school near Canada.

"Your ready?" Elisa asked her daughter, Jamie rolled over and sat up. "I guess so" she said with a sigh.

The trip the 'Mount Horizon High School' was boring, First to the airport waiting on there delayed plane, when the finally landed Jamie was broken, she hated flying to begin with and waiting 5 hour on an airport wasn't exactly fun either.

"What do you think" her mother asked when Jamie finally got her suitcase. "You want to get a cap to the School or to a Hotel?"

Jamie looked surprised at her mom. "It's getting late" Elisa said.

"Fine a Hotel" is was the first smile that Elisa saw on her daughters face in a while, a small minuscule smile but it was something.

Jamie flopped on the bed that was big and comfortable. "I'll better call the school to tell you will arrive a day later"

_Being the middle kid sucks, l learned to be independent on a young age, since my parents didn't look much after me. It was always Kayla and her affright of frailer stuff and Charley the baby how needed help with every thing because he is still little when I was twelve I had to clean my own room, Charley never cleaned anything after him and Kayla she was nineteen why didn't she just moved out to collage like normal kids her age, but noooooo, she still needed daddy to help her with her homework, I can't remember when he ever helped me._

That night Jamie couldn't sleep she stood on the balcony looking over the city, her mother was asleep, last evening had been nice, Jamie wondered if this was her mothers plan all along. They had dinner together and they talked, her mother had told her that she loved her very much and tried to explain why Jamie got less attention then the others, and how sorry she was for putting her behind the others, according to her mother she was the strong one the one that doesn't need to be looked out for.

Jamie though how it would have been nice to know this before, now it was to late.

The next morning Jamie arrived at Horizon, she took a look around as she stepped out of the cap. She wasn't sure what to think it looked a bit like summer camp.

A blond women walked out what seemed to be the administration building, Jamie looked over her shoulder for her mom how was helping the cabdriver with her big suitcase.

Sophie looked at the insecure girl; Jamie Jennifer Scotts. Sophie had read her file. As far she could make out of the files she gotten was the she was just a normal girl out of a normal family, nothing special, she had a passion for hockey and good grades. She just made a stupid mistake that landed her here. But she knew that like most of the kids that where brought her that there had to be more than meets the eye.

Sophie introduced herself to Jamie and Elisa and led them into the admin-building.

Elisa had a told with Peter while Sophie processed Jamie.

"Did you have a got trip?" Sophie asked, not getting really a response only a small nod.

"I heard that you plane got delayed" Sophie looked up from Jamie suitcase at Jamie.

"Yeah some" Jamie answered.

After the intake Jamie said goodbye to her mother and Sophie took her to meet the cliffhanger.

A/N: So this is it for now let me know what you think, I don't know yet if I will use the original cliffhangers or not, I'll make it up as I go.

-x Rachel x-

Jamie finished unpacking and sat down on her bed, she never would image sharing a room, she valued her privacy, guess she had to change that around here. She had met the rest of her group earlier in a quick get-to-know-each-other round after that they where sent to class and the was brought to the dorm to get settled in, alone. She the didn't mind though, it gave her some time to get over the fact this was her live know, no annoying little brother, no big sister and no parents. She hated to atmid it but she missed them already, silence the tears stared to fall down her face.

Jamie jumped a little when Sophie enter the dorm, quickly wiping the tears away but


End file.
